Into the Night
by Farfalla-di-Fiamma
Summary: When the Phantom decided to free Christine and Raoul, something inside Christine told her that her heart belonged to her Angel of Music. So, with her Angel she remained.   I'm terrible at summaries, but I promise the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Phantom of the Opera. However, any original character is indeed mine (duh).

Author's Note: I'm new to this so please be gentle! Any major errors and whatnot PLEASE let me know! I'm not a prude to criticism. With that said, positive feedback would be nice too! Please review! I must know if this is good! Wow, I sound desperate… Enjoy the story!

Chapter One

"_**Go now and leave me!" the Phantom cried before disappearing into his chambers.**_

At that moment, something snapped inside the young Christine. "_He is going to let me go?"_ she thought to herself. _"He truly loves me. How could I have been such a fool?"_

Christine rushed over to Raoul and quickly untied him. "Oh, Christine," he said before trying to kiss her. Before his lips could reach hers, she turned away. "What is it?" he asked, clearly confused.

Christine smiled sadly, "I made my choice, Raoul. I fully intend on honoring my commitment."

"What do you mean? You heard him! That beast said to leave!" Raoul said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"He's not a beast!" Christine retorted.

"He's killed people! His evil is shown by the ugliness of his face!" he yelled. With that Christine burst into tears. Raoul grabbed her forearm and began to pull her towards the boat.

"You're clearly traumatized, you can't think clearly. Now, let's leave this Godforsaken place. As soon as we are out of here, we will be the most glorified couple! Think of it! Monsieur and Madame Raoul de Chagny! Think of all the stories that will be told about us? Two childhood sweethearts found each other after so many years! One was a rich and dashing Vicomte. The other, a budding Prima donna who is trapped by a horrible beast! Then the brave and fair vicomte rescued his damsel in distress! Wouldn't it be grand?"

Christine became enraged and pulled away from Raoul.

"No, Raoul! I am thinking more clearly now than I ever have. It seems clear to me that you love the glory! Not me!"

"You were a packaged deal! I could have a beautiful girl who loves me and all the fame that comes with it! What is so wrong with that?"

"The Phantom was right. You are just an insolent boy! A slave of fashion! I do not want any part of this. Leave me Raoul. I'm staying."

Raoul became angry and screamed, "You'd choose a monster over me?"

"He's clearly not a monster if he would let me go! Who is the monster trying to hold me captive now?"

Raoul had no words after that statement. He was defeated.

"Fine. If you would rather be the whore of murderer, be my guest." With that, he grabbed an oar, climbed inside the boat, and made his way out of the Phantom's lair.

Christine was standing in the same spot. "_He was so quick to turn…"_ she thought sadly. A few stray tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. "_I almost gave my heart away to a boy who didn't truly love me_." She slowly composed herself and made her way up to the Phantom's chambers. When she reached the entrance, she just stood and quietly observed the poor creature.

He was sitting on his bed, staring at his music box. He seemed to be in a trance from the Persian monkey. Christine took a small step forward, garnering the attention of the Phantom. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with sadness. "I thought you were leaving," he said barely above a whisper. Christine quietly and cautiously went further into the room and sat down on the bed, next to her broken angel. She sighed and began, "I do not intend to lie to you, so here is the truth." The Phantom looked at the ground, waiting for a rejection.

"When I kissed you, I did it to save Raoul. I planned to stay with you to save his life. I'm sure this is not new to you. But, when you decided to free me, something inside of me snapped."

The Phantom looked up to meet her gaze.

"Only someone who was truly in love would allow me to run away with someone else," she began to smile. "You are the one who truly loved me. Not that 'insolent boy.'"

The Phantom had tears in his eyes. "You, really choose me?"

Christine moved closer and kissed her angel's cheek. "Yes. And I must beg for your forgiveness."

"For what, Christine?" the Phantom asked.

"For not seeing that you were the one I should have picked. All of this could have been avoided. But I was blind. Blinded by the promise of a glamorous life... A glamorous life without love. The boy only loved my potential for being famous, and used our childhood memories as bait."

The Phantom nodded in understanding and put his hand on Christine's. The two shared a smile as they finally understood one another.

"Track down this murderer! He must be found!" was heard in the distance.

The Phantom shot up. "We must go, quickly!" he said. He swiftly grasped Christine's wrist, then a heavy candelabrum. He led her past his collection of mirrors and stopped in front of a curtain. After releasing his hold on Christine's wrist, he drew the curtain to reveal another mirror. "Stand back, love," he instructed. Christine took a few small steps backwards and watched as the Phantom used the candelabrum to break the mirror. To her surprise, there was nothing behind the mirror. All that was there was darkness. After he had successfully destroyed the mirror, the Phantom grabbed Christine's hand. "Follow me," he stated. She followed him into the passage behind the mirror. The passage was dark and dank. The walls were dripping with water and gave off the stench of mildew. After a few steps in, the Phantom quickly pulled the curtain to conceal the passage. Then all was dark. The Phantom quickly wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and led her down the dark corridor. "Trust me," he said softly.

"I do," Christine whispered in reply.

The passage seemed to last forever. There were so many twists and turns that Christine would never had made it without the help of her angel. He kept her close and kept her from falling in one of the many small holes that plagued the narrow corridor.

After what seemed to be hours of running, the couple finally made it to the end of the tunnel. It was a dead end with only one way out, up. There was a small ladder that went up to a grate. This grate led to an empty stall in the Opera's stables. The Phantom quickly climbed up the ladder to remove the grate. Once he was on the surface, he beckoned Christine to follow. She climbed up the ladder and her lover aided her on the way out of the hole. The Phantom quickly replaced the grate and said, "Wait here. Let no one see you." Then he ran to an adjacent stable which held César, the Opera's best horse.

"Hello, friend," the Phantom whispered to the white steed. The horse eagerly approached the Phantom and nudged his hands, expecting some sugar. "No treats tonight, friend. Ready for a run?" he said to his four-legged friend. César neighed at his new master. The Phantom chuckled then grabbed the saddle placed on the wall of the stall and put it on César's back. He then led the horse back to the stall where Christine sat.

"Come, we must leave," he said. Christine quickly got up and rushed over to the horse. The Phantom mounted his steed before offering his hand to help Christine. Once she was on the horse, the Phantom kicked César into a gallop. Christine wrapped her arms around her angel's waist and pushed her weight into his back.

The couple then rode away from the opera house and into the streets of Paris, ready to take on whatever was going to be thrown at them next.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Phantom of the Opera. However, any original character is indeed mine (duh).

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait; I have been very busy in the past week. So here is the new chapter and I hope it makes up for the horrendous wait.

P.S.

Please please please review! I must know if this story is worth continuing!

Chapter Two

When they reached the edge of Paris, the Phantom slowed César to a relaxed canter. The worst was over. "Where do we go now?" Christine asked; her head still resting on the Phantom's back.

He simply answered, "I have a connection."

Not wanting to press further, Christine remained silent. Her eyelids were beginning to become heavy and her body was starting to ache. To relieve the uncomfortable feeling, she used the Phantom to hold herself up. She pressed her weight onto him and her arms were wrapped lazily around his waist. The Phantom was far from bothered by the close contact. His heart fluttered at the thought that this beautiful creature was so close.

"We're here," he said softly, breaking the silence.

Christine lifted her head slowly to see where they were. The only light was coming from a lamppost to their left. In front of them was a small house of stone. Shrubs were covering the entire front of the house. All was green except for the heavy wooden door and the windows. The windows on the ground floor were hidden behind dark shutters. The ones on the second floor had curtains hiding what was inside.

The Phantom swiftly dismounted his steed and aided Christine on her way down. He handed Christine the reins and instructed her to wait. "But, what about…" she stopped herself. She was ready to ask about his mask, but thought her question would offend him. Knowing what she was asking about, the Phantom took one of her hands in his and kissed it. Blue eyes met chestnut; he then smirked and said, "I have no need for a mask here, love." Slowly releasing his hold on her hand he walked up to the house and knocked on the heavy door. Christine watched nervously. After a few moments of waiting the door slowly creaked open and a loud voice called out, "What business do you have being here at this hour?"

"I've come to seek sanctuary," the Phantom replied confidently.

The door opened more to reveal the silhouette of a large man. It was too dark to see his features but Christine could see that he was taller and more built than the Phantom. Christine was afraid for him. However, the large man didn't make a move towards the Phantom.

"Why have you come here?" the man said, clearly fearing the response.

"I've already told you, Navid, to seek sanctuary."

The man flinched when he heard his name, "From what, pray tell?"

"From those who fear the ugly truth."

Navid asked no more questions for a few moments. He just stood and searched the Phantom for malicious mannerisms. Then his eyes found Christine.

"Who is the girl? Please tell me you haven't kidnapped her!"

"No! No, old friend. She is here on her own free will. She is with me you see," the Phantom countered.

Navid looked at the couple with a suspicious eye. "Fine. Tie the horse in the back. Then we must discuss what brings the famous Phantom of the Opera to my modest domain."

"Merci, friend," the Phantom said. He then strolled over to Christine and took the reins from her.

"Who is that man?" she asked.

"An old friend," he responded, not wanting to reveal too much of his past. _"You have endured much my fair Christine. But this truth is too much, even for you," _he thought to himself. Christine knew that she was headed into dangerous territory. But it had already been a long night. _"I knew that he would have interesting friends, if any, but what does a Phantom have in common with a Persian immigrant?"_ she thought.

The couple led the horse to a small barn in the back. The Phantom took the saddle off César's back and tossed it to the side. He shut the steed up in the only empty stall and left him for the night. Once back at the entrance to the house the Phantom slowly opened the door. The inside of the house was full of candlelight. The man was sitting in a large chair in the corner of the room.

"Welcome to my home," Navid said. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss." He motioned to the large rosewood settee. Christine could finally see him clearly. He was a darker skinned man. He had dark stern eyes and a strong jaw with a thin, black goatee. His ebony hair was slicked back and shone in the light. He wore black trousers and a crimson tunic. _"Rather bold,"_ Christine thought.

"I see you've changed a bit," the Phantom told his friend.

"As have you," he motioned to Christine. "Never thought of you as a romantic."

The Phantom chuckled. "Oh? I always thought I had the better looks."

"Don't flatter yourself. I too have found a woman. I even have a child."

The Phantom cocked an eyebrow, "You have been busy as of late. Are we going to meet them in our stay?"

"Perhaps. It depends on you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have a family to watch over now. I do not wish to put them in harm's way. Now, tell me. Why do you seek sanctuary? The smell of smoke is following you and you have never come to me for help," he paused for a moment. "What have you done?"

The Phantom looked at the ground, not knowing exactly what to say. He knew he was a wanted man and his crimes would infringe on anyone who tried to aide him. Before he could come up with an answer, Christine spoke. "He saved me from the fire."

"What?" Navid was surprised. "What fire?"

"It just happened, I'm sure you'll hear the news soon. There was a fire at the Opéra Populaire and he helped me find my way out."

"Oh? Then why are you on the run? Surely a hero wouldn't need to run from anyone."

"Well, you see. He jumped into the opera we were playing and I- I pulled off his mask. The crowd saw his face and became terrified. The other performers tried to rush off the stage"

"I see…" the man said clearly not convinced.

"It was at that moment that the old chandelier finally gave way and dropped. It was shaking for years and nobody ever thought to try to fix it. He pulled me off the stage and helped lead me away from the flames. In the background we heard people yell, 'That beast started the fire!' We knew it would not be safe anywhere near the opera house. So we went to the stables to get a horse to make our escape. And… here we are."

Navid was quiet for a few moments. "What is your name, mademoiselle?"

"Christine. Christine Daaé."

"Well, Christine. I am not entirely sure that your story is true," he glanced at her then at the Phantom. "But, you seem to be honorable and he is one of my oldest and truest friends. I will let you guys stay here for the night. But you must leave at dawn. If he is really being hunted down, I don't want them to condemn my family. I hope you understand."

"I do. You only want to do what is best for them," Christine said.

"Thank you, old friend," the Phantom said graciously. "I assure you, nobody will endanger you or your family."

Navid nodded. "Now, I shall show you to your room. Please step lightly, I don't wish to wake my wife and daughter."

The couple followed him upstairs to a spare room where the attic should have been. There was a large bed on the opposite wall with a nightstand one side. There was a small window on the wall adjacent to the bed. On the wall opposite of the bed sat a small chaise and a bureau. Navid lit the candle on the nightstand. "I hope this will suffice for the night," he said.

"It is wonderful. Merci monsieur," Christine said.

"Oh, if you would like new clothes to change into there are some of my wife's clothes in that bureau. She has enough clothes to fill every drawer in the house."

Christine looked down to her torn and tattered dress. "Um, yes. Yes that would be much appreciated. Thank you so much!"

Navid smiled at the young woman and bid the couple a good night. Once the door was shut, Christine immediately went through the bureau, looking for some nightclothes. The Phantom slowly made his way to the door to give the girl some privacy. Before Christine could say a word, he was out of the room. _"Such a gentleman,"_ she thought. After finding a new nightdress, she changed quickly. Once she was presentable she walked to the door to let the Phantom back in. He had his back to the door and was leaning against the door frame.

"You are free to join me anytime," she joked.

The Phantom turned around and smiled at her. "You look stunning," he said.

"It's just a simple nightdress," she said softly, blushing furiously.

"That doesn't matter. You could make a pauper's rags look stunning, dearest."

Christine smiled broadly and embraced him. He held her close as if she was going to disappear any moment.

"We must rest. We will be having a long journey ahead of us," the Phantom said softly, releasing his hold on the girl.

The couple slowly made their way towards the bed. Christine pulled the covers off and climbed under them. The Phantom on the other hand, merely stood at the end. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "Are you sure you want to share a bed with this?" he asked, turning his head so Christine couldn't see the damaged side of his face. Christine noticed the pain that plagued his features. She rose and approached the Phantom. He kept his head low and avoided eye contact. Christine put her hand on the scarred side of his face and had him look at her. Her eyes bore into his.

"If I did not want to be here with you, I would not be. I chose you. I chose my Angel of Music," she said softly. The Phantom's eyes glistened with joyful tears.

"Oh Christine," he whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She returned the kiss with fervor. Suddenly, the Phantom pulled away. "I almost forgot. Thank you, my dearest Christine."

"For what, my Angel?"

"For lying for me. I would not want to tarnish your soul but-"

"It was for us both," she laughed. "Besides, we aren't harming anyone with this innocent lie."

"True," he said before pulling her into another heated kiss. Before their actions could escalate, the Phantom ended the kiss. "As much as I enjoy this, we really must rest. Once we are out of harm's way…"

"I understand. We have plenty of time."

Christine returned to her spot on the bed while the Phantom took off his boots and began to pull off his shirt. Christine blushed at the sight. She imagined him to have scars or other deformations on his body, but it was flawless. She could see the slight muscle tone in his back every time he moved. His muscles were lean but noticeable. He noticed her staring and started to put the shirt back on. "I- I'm sorry. I forgot I was in the presence of a lady," he stammered. Christine put her hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need to apologize," she assured him. "I was… I was just observing."

The Phantom smiled and tossed his shirt onto the chaise. Then he blew out the candle and crawled into bed beside Christine. He lay on his back, placing one hand behind his head, and resting the other on his stomach. Christine seized the opportunity and slid over to his side. She rested her head on his chest and placed her arm over his stomach. The Phantom went rigid for a few moments but grew accustomed to the close contact. He pulled his arm out from under his head and wrapped it around Christine's shoulders, pulling her closer. She sighed contently and nestled he head closer to his neck. The two were finally able to slow down and enjoy their time in each other's embrace. Before they could fall asleep Christine broke the silence and whispered, "Angel?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled groggily.

"What is your name?"

His eyes snapped open. A feeling of panic struck him. _"I have not a name, but a curse. A curse that was concealed with 'The Devil's Child,'"_ he thought. Memories of his tortured past flooded his mind. Christine sensed his distress, pulled herself up, and positioned herself above him. While balancing on her elbow, she found his eyes in the darkness. Then she kissed his scarred cheek and said, "I only wish to know what to call the one I love. I will not use it to betray you, Angel."

He instantly relaxed and sighed, "It has been so long since I've had a name..."

The reality of the situation struck Christine. _"This poor creature has spent so long in the darkness he's forgotten the dearest thing anyone can have…"_ she thought. Despite herself, she began to cry. Her tears fell onto the Phantom's face. He immediately felt guilty for making her feel miserable. He sat up slightly and pulled her close to him. "Erik," he said. "My name is Erik."

Christine looked up at him and whispered, "Erik?"

Their eyes met and Erik wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. Christine revealed a small smile. "I love you, Erik," she said.

Erik smiled warmly and replied, "I love you too, Christine."

The couple shared a kiss. It was more chaste than the first but the emotions were more charged. They then fell asleep in each other's arms with dreams of their future flowing through their heads.

Author's Note part 2:

Anyone notice that I tried to sneak the Persian in here? Anyone? Yes? Good!  
>(Granted we never learned his name but... I gave it a shot)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Phantom of the Opera. However, any original character is indeed mine (duh).

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Love them! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

Just to clarify: _**bold italics means that it was in the movie, **_**bold means dream, **_italics means thoughts. _Hope that helps!

Chapter Three

"_**Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of-" Erik could not finish, for Christine had ripped his mask off of his face. **_**He looked into the crowd. The men's faces grimaced at the image and women looked as if they were face to face with Satan himself. He looked to Christine and her face did not hold fear or sorrow. She had a large, sick grin. She was laughing at him. All the pain he had endured in the past came back upon him. Before he could react, she pushed him against the rails of the platform. They gave way under his weight and he fell into the inferno.**

Erik woke with a start. His heart was pounding, his breaths were short, and his body glistened with a sheen of sweat. He monitored his surroundings and found that Christine was still sound asleep. Her head was resting upon his chest and her arm was still wrapped firmly around his waist. Her skin had an angelic glow from the sun's first light pouring in from the small window. _"Beautiful," _Erik thought. He admired his treasure for a few moments more before gently pulling himself away. Christine groaned a little at the loss of contact but settled down quickly.

After putting his shirt on and straightening himself out, Erik ventured down the stairs. Navid was waiting for him in the lounge. "You look like hell," he laughed. Erik smirked at his friend's playful jab. Very few people could survive such a personal insult but even the infamous Phantom could handle it in the presence of a true friend. "Don't I always?" he joked. They shared a smile and Erik sat down across from his friend, ready for the inevitable conversation to come.

Navid leaned forward and asked, "Now, why are you really fleeing? Your girl is a great story teller, but a terrible liar."

Erik sighed heavily and put his face into his hands. "Of course she is. Innocence isn't corrupted so easily. I fear being in my presence too long will ruin her. She'll share my cursed fate."

"That doesn't explain what is going on. Why is she doomed to the same fate you have?"

Erik met his gaze and started the story. He began with the singing lessons and ended with the encounter in his lair. Navid looked at his friend with wonder in his eyes.

"She swears she is here for me. But, I can't help but have doubts," he clenched his fists in anger. "She's tricked me before. I swore never to be fooled again."

Navid allowed his friend a moment to calm himself before continuing.

Erik took a few deep breaths then started again. "I know I have a right to be wary but I curse myself whenever the doubts surface in my mind," he let a small smile escape. "Every time I look into her eyes, I don't see malice. I've seen fear and wonder, but not malice."

Navid smiled. "Perhaps she really does like you. Nothing is impossible."

* * *

><p>Christine eyes fluttered open. She felt a chill and pulled the blankets around her. It wasn't until then that she noticed that she was alone. She sat up and looked for Erik. A feeling of panic struck her. <em>"Did he run off without me? Why would he? He couldn't have-"<em>

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Erik was at the door with a tray in his hands. He smiled at her and set the tray down on the bureau. "I thought you would like something to eat," he said nervously before making his way towards the bed. "Are you alright? You looked frightened."

"It was nothing. Just… a bad dream," she stuttered.

Erik raised an eyebrow. _"She's a worse liar than I thought," _he thought to himself. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Now tell me what was really bothering you."

Christine settled into the embrace, lying wouldn't help now. "When I woke up, I- I thought you left me," she said softly. Erik cupped her cheek and his eyes bore into hers. "I would never abandon you," he said lightly. His eyes held nothing but truth. Christine smiled before kissing him softly. After they separated Christine's eyes darted to the tray. She hadn't eaten since before the opera the night before. Erik followed her gaze and chuckled. He got up and retrieved the tray for her. The meal was modest, a slice of bread and some fruit, but it satisfied the couple.

After the meal Christine stretched out on the bed, clearly still tired. Erik smiled and lied next to her so they would be face to face. Christine got a good look at Erik. The deformed side of his face was up; it really wasn't too frightening. The flesh was a reddish tone and had a kind of shine to it. There were white scars webbing across his face, much like he had been burned. The area under his eye was slightly drooping and had a deeper red color. But his eyes were the same. They were deep blue in color, with a touch of green in the center. Christine reached out to touch his face. He shuddered a little but allowed it. His skin wasn't slimy or cold, but was soft and warm to the touch. She mapped out every detail with her fingertips until she found his lips. She ran her thumb along his bottom lip before kissing him softly.

"You're perfect," she said after breaking the kiss.

"Hardly," he retorted.

Christine acted disappointed, earning her a kiss. Erik pulled her to him and held her close. Christine rested her head on his chest once again. She listened to his heart beating. A steady drumming played inside his chest. _"I knew you were human," _she thought.

"We need to leave soon," Erik said, breaking Christine's concentration on his heartbeat. "I'm sure the authorities will be starting to search for me."

"Wouldn't they just go through the opera house first?" Christine asked.

"Indeed they will. But we should get a head start for when they begin searching outside of Paris. Navid is a great friend. I do not wish to bring harm to him and his family."

"You're right. We should leave immediately."

Erik nodded and the couple got off the bed to head downstairs. In the kitchen sat their hosts. The family all sat at the table to enjoy their breakfast. Navid's wife had their daughter sitting in her lap. "Ah, our guests have finally decided to come down," Navid laughed. "Erik, Christine, this is my family." He motioned to the woman sitting next to him. "This is my wife, Jasmyna and, our daughter, Leila. Say 'hello' to our guests, Leila."

The small child squirmed out of her mother's lap and stood in front of Erik and Christine. "Hi," she squeaked.

"Nice to meet you," Erik said as he knelt down to get to the little girl's level. To his surprise she didn't run away at the sight of his face. She merely got closer to examine it.

"Why is your face all red?" she asked, placing a small hand on his cheek.

"I've always been that way," he explained.

"I like it."

Erik was stunned. Leila giggled and moved to inspect Christine. She smiled broadly before saying, "You're pretty."

Christine smiled. "So are you darling."

The child giggled and ran back to her mother. She looked just as her mother did. They shared thick ebony locks, high cheek bones, and creamy caramel skin. However, Leila's eyes were not her mother's. They were Navid's, deep set and nearly black in color.

"I'm sorry," Jasmyna started. "I'll work on teaching her not to ask personal questions."

"Oh, no. It's fine, Madame. The child's innocent question was not a bother at all," Erik said with a grin.

Jasmyna smiled and resumed trying to feed Leila. "We've decided to depart," Erik started. "Our- my presence will bring nothing but trouble for you."

Navid nodded in understanding. "I understand. But please know that you are always welcome. Perhaps you could visit after all this has blown over."

"I'm sure we will," Christine said.

"I have a few gifts for you," he added.

Erik was surprised. "Oh?"

Navid got up from the table and disappeared up the stairs. When he came back down he held a beautiful midnight blue gown. "For you, mademoiselle," he beamed.

Christine's jaw dropped. "Oh my… I can't accept this! It's too-"

"Nonsense, mademoiselle. It's been in storage for a year now. A bit out of date but it'll still look stunning on you," Jasmyna said, with a huge grin. "Please take it."

Christine took the dress from Navid and thanked him. She and Jasmyna went upstairs to put it on. Navid then turned to Erik. "And for you," he said, handing him a bundle of clothes with a small mask sitting on top. He offered him a new pair of pants and a bold, crimson tunic; much like the one he had worn the night before. The mask was not like his usual white half-mask. This was a black domino mask with silver lining and embroidery. Erik gingerly grabbed the mask. "Thank you, friend," he said, barely above a whisper. "You can change up in my room. First door on the left," Navid offered. Erik made his way up the stairs but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his angel. The dress was open shouldered which showed off her ivory skin. It clung to her waist before flowing gracefully to the floor.

"Speechless?" Jasmyna laughed. Christine blushed at Erik's inability to answer right away.

"I see you have a new mask," Christine said, hoping to get Erik to speak.

"Oh! Yes, it's best for traveling in daylight," Erik explained.

Jasmyna chuckled and led Christine downstairs. Erik moved into the bedroom to change. He looked very sharp in the crimson and black ensemble. He then pulled his hair back and tied it. _"If only I didn't have this curse,"_ he thought to himself as he grabbed the new mask. Erik slowly and gently placed the mask on his face. After tying the strings behind his head he examined himself once more. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs to meet up with his friend.

"Looking sharp," Navid laughed.

Erik smirked and said, "Of course. I always managed to best you in fashion."

They all shared a laugh. When the room grew quiet again, everyone knew it was time.

"I've called a cab for you two," Navid informed Erik and Christine.

"What? But we have a horse," Christine protested.

"I do not intend to burden you with him," Erik added.

"It's fine. We'll watch over him. Besides, he doesn't really seem to be the working type."

"If you insist."

Navid nodded and led the couple outside where the cab was waiting for them. Erik opened the cab door for Christine. He shut the door behind her and looked at Navid. "I cannot thank you enough for this," he told his friend.

"It's nothing, friend. I'm sure I was put on this Earth just to keep you out of trouble," he laughed. Erik scowled jokingly. Navid returned to his house, laughing the whole way. Erik smiled inwardly and turned to the cab driver. "Take us to Rouen, please," he instructed before jumping into the cab. The cab driver nodded and took to the road.

Erik settled next to Christine, who was curiously staring out the window. She tore herself from the window to get closer to Erik. She nestled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," he replied.

Christine shrugged and accepted Erik's aversion to speaking plainly.

"_You want to know about my past, fair Christine," _he thought to himself. _"I hope this will satisfy your curiosity."_

The couple sat in silence afterward, waiting for what was to be thrown at them next.

Author's Note 2: More of a Christine and Erik understanding one another chapter. But the plot thickens. Just you guys wait for the next chapter! Reviews would be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Phantom of the Opera. However, any original character is indeed mine (duh).

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys; I love to hear what you have to say! I'd like to give a special thanks to Sakura Neko-Chan 13 for all of the help. To be blunt, you rock! ;)

I would also like to sincerely apologize for the long wait. Finals and Christmas kind of take all the time in this world, you know what I mean?

Just a word of warning, it gets a little dark and, as always, _italics are thoughts. _ But this time, _**bold italics is flashback.**_

Chapter 4

Christine was sleeping peacefully on Erik's shoulder when the cab stopped. He glanced out the window and sighed. After a couple moments he gently shook her awake. "We're here," he whispered. Christine's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small yawn. She straightened herself out and let her eyes wander to the window of the cab. "Where are we?" she asked, sleep still overcoming her senses. Erik laughed softly and took her hand. "You'll see," he said.

Erik helped her out of the cab, thanked the driver, and led Christine to the front gate of a small house of stone. Christine's eyes strained against the sun's overpowering rays. When her eyes finally adjusted she saw the house. It was old and weathered. Weeds were overtaking the front of the house but Christine could tell that this was once a beautiful house. Erik approached the iron gate and slowly opened it. The gate made an awful screeching noise when he swung it open. He stepped inside the yard and offered his hand to Christine, who was lost in thought.

"What is this place?" she asked, taking his hand.

"This is where it all began," he answered in a melancholy tone.

"_What does he mean by that?" _Christine thought to herself. _"I shouldn't question him about it now."_

He took her to the front step and pushed the door open. The door led them into a small parlor with a fireplace in the center. There was a thick layer of dust covering everything. Every step the couple took would leave a cloud of dust behind them.

Erik led them to the next room, which was the kitchen. There was a small table with two chairs adjacent to it next to the stove; all were covered in dust. Christine believed it to be rather cute until she took a closer look at the stove. Right next to it was a chain welded to the wall. On the loose end was a leather strap which looked like it was made for a dog. "You had a dog?" she asked. Erik did not answer right away. He stepped towards the stove and nudged the chain with his foot. "No," he said icily.

Christine looked at Erik; his face did not completely betray his thoughts. Only his eyes gave him away. They held rage but looked as if they held as much warmth as a block of ice. She touched his cheek and guided his face towards her own. Instead of meeting her gaze he kept his eyes to the floor. "Erik," she started. Erik put his hand over hers and led it away from his face. "There's more to see," he murmured.

With that, he took her out of the kitchen and back towards the parlor. On the other side was a hallway that led to the bedrooms. He took her into the small hallway and took her to a small door at the end of the hall. There was a padlock on the door among various other locks. Erik quickly unfastened all the locks and opened the door, which revealed a broom closet. A small scrap of cloth, resembling a flour sack was lying on the floor. The sack had two eyeholes cut in it. "Welcome to my bedroom," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Christine gasped at the sight. "Who did this?" she asked quietly.

Erik sighed, "My mother."

Christine shook her head in disbelief. "No, no a mother would never-"

"Yes, yes a mother would."

"Your father?"

"Never met the man. I know he built this house, but left sometime before my birth," his voice grew angrier as he continued. "I'm not too troubled by it. He would have left after my birth and either way I wouldn't have met the bastard." Erik took his fist to the wall to relieve his anger.

Christine cautiously approached his side and rested her hand on his shoulder. Erik quickly composed himself and let out a heavy sigh. "Come, I hide money here," he said, leading Christine to one of the bedrooms.

Inside the bedroom was a large bed with a window behind the headboard, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a bureau to the right, and a wardrobe to the left. Erik shuffled to the side of the bed and dropped down to dig under it. Christine heard a scratching sound on the wood floors and Erik pulled a wooden box out from under the bed. It resembled a small treasure chest. Christine was puzzled. "Where did the money come from?" she asked.

Erik looked amused. "What did you think I did with the money those idiot managers gave me?"

Christine shrugged.

"I did spend some of it but I needed to save money for emergencies. Occasionally, I would leave the opera and come back here… Just in case things got out of control."

"Oh…"

Erik turned to the chest and opened it. Inside were hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of francs.

"I think we have enough to start life anew," Erik started. "Enough to make our final escape."

"What if we don't need to run anymore?" Christine suggested. _"Please bear with me…"_

Erik was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how many people know you come here?"

"Navid and past cab drivers."

"Navid wouldn't tell. But did those cab drivers know who you are?"

"I would assume not."

"Why can't we just stay here?"

Erik was silent. He knew she meant well but the memories were overpowering. Christine could see the torture in his eyes.

"Erik," she said. "I know this house holds so much pain. But we can rid this place of the past. Start life anew. Replace all your sorrows with joy."

Erik said nothing but met her beautiful brown eyes.

"But if you don't want to. I'll understand."

"No, I think… I think you have the right idea. I've spent my whole life running. Maybe this could be a way of finally finding solidarity."

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik was pleasantly surprised by her actions and pulled her into a kiss. Christine ended the kiss and nestled her head against the side of his neck. "You know, if you need to explain your demons, I'm here to listen," she said softly. Erik let a small smile grace his lips and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>"How did this house get so much dust?" Christine shouted to Erik from the parlor. "It's almost like it snowed in here!"<p>

"I don't have the faintest idea, love," he answered from the bedroom. "Perhaps witchcraft was involved."

Christine laughed at the suggestion and continued cleaning. The couple cleaned every corner of the house. After a few hours they rid the house of all the suffocating dust, polished the furniture, pulled the weeds, and replaced the bed linens. By the early evening the house had taken a new form. It actually looked presentable. Erik and Christine stood in front of the house and admired the sight. Christine's arms snaked around Erik's waist. Erik smiled and pulled her close. "Love, I believe we're going to have to wash up." Both of them looked at themselves then at each other. After getting an eyeful of the filth they ventured into their new home.

After washing up the couple settled into bed and graced each other with a warm embrace. They seemed to melt into one another's arms as they finally had the chance to relax. "Erik?" Christine asked in a timid voice.

"Yes?" Erik replied.

"I- I need to know something," she stuttered.

He became slightly frustrated. "You always seem to have a myriad of questions when we're about to go to sleep. What is it?"

Christine took a deep breath and tried to put words together, but nothing came out. Erik noticed her silence and shifted so they were face to face.

"I apologize if my rudeness offended you. What is it you need to know?" he asked gently.

Christine looked at him, took another deep breath and began, "When you said 'this is where it all began' what did you mean?"

Erik was not completely surprised. _"Nothing gets away from your curiosity, does it?" _he thought.

"You don't have to answer if-"

Erik cut her off. "No. If we are to live in this house then you should know exactly what happened here."

"_**I was born here, in this house, to a lone mother. When I was born, and she got her first glance at me, she was horrified. That's how it started.**_

_**I never met my father. He left her soon after she found out I was in her womb. I'm not entirely sure why he left, it always alluded me. For some time in my childhood I thought that maybe, just maybe she kept me because she loved me. I was wrong. I was her only connection to my father. When he left her, she was heartbroken. I assume she was already unstable before, this abandonment could not have helped. **_

_**Because she loved my father, she had to keep me. I'm guessing in her mind, my father would want to come back to see their only son, so she needed me around to get him back. However, all she had to do was keep me alive, nothing more. When I wasn't chained up in the kitchen like a dog, I was kept in the closet. As you can imagine, she didn't like to see my face. Masks were basic uniform in this house. To be honest, I don't think she actually named me. We never spoke, you see. She would yell curses at me, but never say a name. It was miserable, but it was home.**_

_**I still learned like a normal child. Granted I never went to school, but I was still taught to some extent. My mother didn't want an ugly and stupid child so she taught me arithmetic, reading, and writing. I did everything I could to please her but nothing did. I could do problems and read books far beyond my level. Perhaps even beyond hers. I didn't brag, but I did try to garner her attention, which always failed. Eventually, I gave up. It was all I could do so it was all I did in my spare time. **_

_**One day when I was about ten or so, something changed. My mother dragged me out of my room and towards the front door**__**. Usually, she would just push me into the kitchen and chain me up. But that day she dragged me outside, where we were met with a large Persian. She tore my mask off and the man looked me up and down. But there was something strange about the way he looked at me. Typically, if someone saw my face they would be disgusted and their eyes would flash with hatred. Hatred of what is not understood. But his man, he just looked at me like I was a piece of meat. He looked to my mother and offered her seventy francs for me. She accepted and pushed me off the property. The man grabbed my forearm and pulled me away from the house.**_

_**The man brought me to the rest of the troupe. It was a small wagon train. The wagons were all very colorful. Some of the girls danced, a couple men had strange animals like monkeys or exotic birds. The man led me to his wagon and once inside he asked me many questions. My name, what was wrong with my face, if I had any talents, things like that. I told him I was nameless, I didn't know why but I was born with it, and I did not have any talents. He didn't look amused. I remember his exact words. "I had high hopes for you. Oh well, we needed a new 'Freak Show' anyway." Since that day, I was "The Devil's Child."**_

_**Life wasn't too bad. I wasn't cursed at too much. Only the leader of the freak show did. Everyone else was pretty indifferent to my existence. Navid, however, was my only friend. You see, he was the troupe owner's son, so if he took a liking to me, everyone else had to deal with it. He taught me a few tricks. My personal favorite is throwing my voice. He also taught me to tie knots, which proved very usful. In reality, it was Navid who named me. We traveled to Sweden or some country like that and 'Erik' showed up as the name of a toy store, 'Eriks Leksaker' or something of that sort. After getting a name, life seemed bearable. I wasn't nameless and I wasn't just the Devil's Child. I was Erik. **_

_**But, as always, life throws unexpected things at you. Navid had to go back to Persia, leaving me behind. Without Navid to interfere, my 'Freak Show' bit was more of a sadistic display of abuse. When we went to Paris, we performed about a mile away from the opera. Madame Giry, just a girl then, saw me. She was the only one that didn't laugh. It looked like she pitied me.**_

_**That night, I finally had enough abuse and, well, used one of those knots to incapacitate my ring leader. Giry saw it but instead of turning me in, she saved me. She took me to the opera house and I hid down in the basement." **_

"That is how it all started," Erik said, ending his story. A stray tear escaped his eye as he looked to Christine.

Christine couldn't say anything. The story had rendered her speechless. Tears streamed down her face as she imagined the horrors that Erik endured. Instead of saying anything to him, she just pulled herself close to him. She pushed her face into the side of his neck and wrapped her arms snuggly around his torso. Erik held her close and let his stray tears fall. There was nothing to fear anymore. They were safe.

* * *

><p>"This man was so strange! He wore a mask! A mask! Who does that?" laughed a drunken cab driver. After a long day of driving people everywhere, a night at the bar in Paris seemed like a great idea.<p>

"You're lying," one of the other drunken men laughed.

"Never!"

"Was he with someone?" another voice shouted.

"Oh yeah. A cute lil' number."

The voice got closer and even took on the form of a tall, slender man in black. He sat down next to the inebriated cab driver and handed him another drink.

"What did she look like?"

"Curly brown hair… Big eyes… I don' 'member much."

"Did she look like this?" the man said, showing him a drawing of Christine.

"Yeah! That's the girl!"

The man got closer and leaned into his ear. "Where did you take them?"

"A small house right outside… Rouen, I think. Shabby lookin' place."

With that the man disappeared outside the bar. He slithered towards a nice cab. The driver was standing next to it smoking, but when he saw the man coming he dropped it and climbed to his seat.

"Where to, sir?" he asked nervously.

"Home," the man growled. "I want you at my house early tomorrow morning. I need to go to Rouen and I need to be there quickly."

"Whatever pleases you, Monsieur le Vicomte," the driver sighed.

Author's Note: Oh dear, he's baaaaaaaaack! Was it worth the wait? Let me know in a review! Questions or concerns? PM me! I'll gladly explain anything that you need! =)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Phantom of the Opera. However, any original character is indeed mine (duh).

Hey readers! I'm back again with yet another chapter. I'm sorry for being so slow… My life is making many demands and I barely get enough time just to be. However, I thought of you guys all the time and how disappointed I was for not giving you the next chapter in a timely manner. But I spent my entire day fixing this up. I've been doing this little by little when time allowed and it is finally finished. Thank you so much for the reviews; they kept me going! ;)

Chapter Five

Erik woke before Christine, yet again. But this time, he didn't stay to watch her sleep. He rose from the bed and left her alone. He ventured into the parlor and stared out the window. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, bathing the darkness of the night with a warm glow. Much to Erik's dismay, the brightness of the sun drowned the stars and made them disappear. _"They only last so long," _he thought. He turned away from the window and went into the kitchen. There, he sat in one of the chairs and ran the events of the last few days through his head.

"_This was too easy," _he thought. _"There is no way on this earth that we got away so painlessly. That insolent boy… he gave up that quickly? No, he struggled too much to leave so soon…"_

Erik continued to ponder his questions until his mind was utterly spent. He returned to the bedroom to find Christine still sleeping soundly. He cautiously slid into the bed and held her close. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Whatever is coming, I will protect you," he whispered before kissing her head.

* * *

><p>The cab came to a halt before a small inn. "We're here, sir," the cab driver called to his master. Raoul stepped out and looked at the inn with a critical eye. After groaning in disgust he strutted into the inn and demanded a room. He snatched the key to his room from the inn keeper and went in with a huff. <em>"This is ridiculous," <em>he thought as he tossed his bags onto the bed. _"I shouldn't have to go through all this. She was mine… What made her change her mind? I did so much!"_ Raoul punched the wall in frustration. "She **is** mine," he growled to himself. He rushed towards the bed and pulled his one-shot pistol from his bag. He admired the thought of using it.

"_Revenge is so sweet," _he thought. _"That beast is skilled with blades and rope tricks. But can he escape a gun?"_

* * *

><p>"Erik, I'm going into town," Christine called from the parlor, basket in hand.<p>

"For what?" he asked, meeting her at the door.

"Just some basic things. Food being the primary."

"Must you really?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Well, we can't live off dust. We've swept it all out, remember?" she added with a laugh. Erik, however, wasn't amused.

Noticing his silence, Christine put her hand on his cheek and asked, "What is the matter, Erik?"

"I- I feel like there are still threats out there," he sighed. "I don't want you to be in danger."

"What if you came with me? Would that ease your pain?"

Erik shook his head. "No, I fear that it will be worse. Wearing a mask in public during daylight tends to make people talk."

Christine sighed. "Erik, we cannot live in fear. Our only foes are in Paris. They have no way of knowing where we are. It's time to start living."

After thinking it over for a few moments, Erik nodded his head and stepped away from the doorway. Before stepping out Christine pulled Erik in for a quick kiss. "Everything will be alright," she said with a smile. Erik gave a small smile in return and watched her go. Once her silhouette disappeared, he slowly made his way to the bedroom. He pulled out the small wooden chest and shuffled through the contents. Under the marks and coins lay a small bag. Inside was a collection of jewels. There were a couple of rubies, a few sapphires, and even a diamond or two. But Erik was not interested in the lone jewels. He was searching for something that could be of greater value. After sifting through the valuable jewels he found his treasure. It was a small ring. This ring had a white gold band and a beautiful diamond on the top. From his pocket, Erik pulled out the ring Raoul had given Christine and compared the two rings. _"The boy's ring is stunning…" _he thought. He put the rings up to the light and compared the rings again. After thoroughly examining the two rings he sighed contently. _"Mine has much more personality."_ He put Raoul's ring into the bag of jewels and stowed away the chest again. "_I need to stop living in fear. If Christine did not want to be here she wouldn't be. She __**is **__mine and forever will be."_

* * *

><p>"Three francs for these?" Christine exclaimed. During her grocery shopping she managed to find the one vender who overpriced everything.<p>

"Oui! These are the finest apples you will ever see this time of year!" the vender argued.

"One franc or I'll take my business elsewhere," she threatened.

The vender groaned. "Fine, fine. One franc each."

Christine smiled smugly and handed the vender her money. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, monsieur."

The vender grumbled as she walked away to her next stop. _"I could get used to living here," _she thought. Christine continued to stroll down the narrow street until a familiar face caught her eye. In the window of the tavern was the Vicomte de Chagny. He was brooding and staring down at the table. Christine quickly turned around and started to run. As she ran she prayed that she wasn't seen. The distance to hers and Erik's house was a fair distance away, but in those moments it felt like it would take an eternity to get back. The way to her house was far from difficult. Follow a narrow street then there is a path to the house. On the narrow street Christine narrowly missed an older woman. Christine quickly apologized, made up an elaborate tale about how she is needed at her new home, and returned to her escape. When Christine finally saw the house in the distance she started to cry out.

"Erik! Erik!"

At the sound of his name Erik immediately ran out of the house. He met Christine at the front gate and she nearly ran him over. But Erik caught her in his arms and pulled her into the house, looking into the horizon for any signs of danger. When he thoroughly scanned the area he turned to Christine, who had just dropped the basket on the parlor floor and started to babble nonsensically.

"I- I saw him! He was there! I know it was him!" she said frantically.

"Who? Who did you see?" Erik asked worriedly.

"He followed us! I- I don't know how but he did!" she continued.

Erik grabbed Christine's shoulders, gave her a small shake, and shouted her name. With that Christine stopped babbling and began to cry. She attached herself to Erik and told him everything.

"I was walking down the street and in the tavern I saw him. He must be looking for us! I knew he'd never let me go!"

After that last statement Erik understood. He pulled her closer to him and whispered encouragements into her ear. Christine tried flattening herself against Erik and clenched his shirt in her fists. "I don't want to go back to him," she managed through her tears. "We were going to be so happy here, I don't want it all to go away."

"Nothing will ruin this for us," Erik whispered. "Are you positive it was him?"

"Yes," Christine muttered. "I'm sure of it."

Erik sighed. "We'll have to lay low for a while. Did he see you?"

"No… At least, I don't think he did. Once I saw him I ran."

"We must stay away from the town for a little while. Nobody in town knows who we are but word travels fast in small towns. New faces garner attention."

Christine nodded and slowly composed herself. Erik then kissed her forehead and whispered, "I will protect you, Christine. He'll never take you away."

* * *

><p>"<em>It was her! It had to be! Who else could it have been?" <em>Raoul thought to himself whilst pacing in his room. _"I must find her and get her back." _ After thinking things over, Raoul decided to take a walk to calm his nerves. He promptly left the inn and ventured to the tavern again. Once inside he reclaimed his place by the window. He rested his head against the window pane. It was then that he realized something. _"When she saw me she ran down that road…"_ he thought. Raoul then jumped from his seat and quickly stormed down the street. It was a very narrow street; realistically it was a glorified passageway. In his rush he nearly ran into an old woman, which caused her to drop her entire haul of groceries. Unaffected by this, Raoul continued on his journey.

"Damn you young people! Always in a rush!" she cursed. "This is the second time today! First that girl and now you!"

Raoul stopped in his tracks and turned towards the old woman. "A girl? Which way did she go?" he asked.

"Down a ways," she grumbled. "Unlike you she actually apologized for her insolence!"

With that, Raoul walked over to her and bent down to help her pick up the mess.

"I sincerely apologize for this inconvenience. But that girl is a childhood friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in so many years and I wished to surprise her by going to her house. However, I've lost my way…"

Just as he had planned, the old woman believed his lie and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ah, you have feelings for this girl, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You see, I'm on a mission of sorts. The one she lives with now is of the bad sort. Dangerous, if you will."

"Really now? Well, no wonder the poor girl was running. That monster must have been after her! You should have some of the boys down at the tavern help you. They're a motley lot but they'll do anything for a good fight."

At that point Raoul knew what he had to do. "Thank you, madame. Now, where did you say she went?"

"As I've said before, she went down a ways. She mentioned something about a small house just outside of town. Once you reach the edge of town there should be a path. I hope you save that poor girl."

"Thank you, madame," he said with a grin. He then started on his journey again. This time he did not rush. He knew he did not have far to go and he could not help but smirk.

After making it out of town, Raoul followed a dirt path that lead to a series of hills. Atop of one of the small slopes sat a small house. He surveyed the rest of the area and saw that there were no other houses in the area. So, he focused his attention on the single house in his vision. _"This must be it," _he thought. _"Tonight I will save you, Christine."_

* * *

><p>Erik did all he could to try to help Christine calm herself. She was not crying anymore but she was very anxious and easily startled. She insisted on locking the doors and windows. At some point she closed all the curtains, filling the house with a gloomy shadow. Erik understood that they needed to lay low but he could see the paranoia was hurting Christine. Her previous excitement for their future was replaced with worry. When she would talk she would either ask Erik about escape plans or about how their plans will be affected. Erik would calmly soothe her and try to reassure her. His reassurance would work for a few minutes and Christine's eyes would light up with happiness. However, after thinking about losing it for too long, her eyes would be clouded over with melancholy.<p>

At some point the couple was sitting together in the parlor. Erik was reading a book, while Christine continuously considered the possibilities of their future.

"This is all my fault," she said at some point.

"What are you talking about, love?" Erik asked confusedly.

"I should have listened to you. Going out was too risky and now look at what has happened."

After hearing that, Erik put his book down and crossed the room to where Christine sat. He knelt down next to the small armchair and took her hands in his.

"Nothing has happened, Christine. You saw the boy then ran. That is all that happened. He has not come to our home. We have not been pulled apart. We are still here and it will stay this way." After he finished he kissed her hands and looked into her eyes. For the first time since the incident, Christine smiled.

* * *

><p>At nightfall, Christine's condition had seriously improved. There was no more talk of escape or separation. She even gathered enough sense to actually start preparing a meal. Erik offered some basic aid but he proved to be more skilled in an opera house than in the kitchen. "Honestly, Erik, how did you survive?" Christine laughed. Erik shrugged before taking a seat at the small table.<p>

After the meal, the couple migrated to the parlor. Erik turned down the lamps and walked over to the window. "Erik, what are you doing?" Christine asked. He did not answer but he opened the curtains to reveal the night sky. The moon was full and its glow illuminated the room. "There is nothing to fear out there," Erik said, turning to Christine. "Nothing can stop us while we are together." He offered his hand to Christine. She accepted and walked over to him. He then led them outside. There, they could see the moon more fully and get a view of the beautiful surroundings. Their eyes met and Erik said, "I do not have much to offer you beyond what we have now but cannot imagine going through this without you. I want to be with you forever." He got down on one knee, not breaking eye contact. Christine knew what was coming next and shed a couple tears of joy. "Christine, will you marry me?" Erik finally asked, pulling the ring he chose for her from his pocket. Before she answered Christine got down to Erik's level and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Oh, Erik! Yes!" she cried. They then shared a kiss. All their emotion and fervor was poured into that one action, which made it even sweeter.

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience. Raoul was headed to the hill with his motley crew of drunks when they heard the proposal. Upon hearing it their pace quickened and they arrived in time to see Christine accept. The rage that had already been accumulating inside Raoul boiled over with a fresh hatred. His normally calm manner dissipated and he stormed towards the small house. Once he was close enough he shouted, "Christine!"

Christine and Erik both stopped and looked at him in shock. The motley crew looked at Erik and laughed. "Look at his face! Looks like someone beat us to him!" one of them said. Christine was nearly paralyzed with fear so Erik had to help her stand. He then stood between her and the oncoming aggressors. "What are you doing here, boy?" Erik said with anger in his voice.

"I've come for Christine. I'm taking back what is mine."

"She is not property, you insolent rat!" Erik roared. He then turned to Christine and commanded, "Get into the house and do not come out."

"No! This can only be overcome if we are together!" she pleaded. Erik knew he could not sway her so he turned to face Raoul again. The young vicomte was visibly shaking from trying to contain his anger. Erik decided to use this lack of stability to his advantage.

"Poor boy," he started. "He cannot stand it when he cannot get what he wants. Just like the spoiled little rich boy he is."

Raoul did not retort, only glared. One of the men started to approach Erik but Raoul told him to wait.

Erik took that as the signal to go deeper. "What is wrong? Is the truth too much to bear? You cannot get everything you want. Consider this your passage into reality. I will not hand her over."

When Raoul still did not react, Christine stepped out from behind Erik and approached him.

"Raoul, this needs to stop. I love Erik and I want to be with him forever."

"What about me, Christine? I did so much to save you from that beast!"

"Raoul, when I saw you in the opera house I was overjoyed. You were my first friend and the only person I could really talk to," she started. "I did love you. But not in the way I thought. I fell in love with all the happiness I remember from when we were children."

"Then why did you have me fight so hard for us to escape?" Raoul yelled.

"I was lost, Raoul!" Christine said, beginning to cry. "I did not know what to do! I remembered the happiness we shared and I thought if I was not with you I would never be happy again!"

Christine took a moment to compose herself. Erik stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm right her, love," he whispered. Christine nodded, then looked to Raoul.

"I know now that you cannot fall in love with a memory. I'm sorry, Raoul. I've made my choice. I'm staying with Erik." Without waiting for a reply Christine walked towards the house. Erik followed closely behind her.

Raoul's face contorted and expressed the rage that he fought so hard to control. Right as the couple reached the door, he cried in a half crazed, half mocking tone, "Erik!" When Erik turned he saw Raoul draw his pistol. In a panic Erik pushed Christine through the doorway. After hitting the ground, Christine heard a thunderous noise and Erik crying out. She quickly turned to see what had happened and Erik staggered inside. His hands were crimson and he kept placing one on left arm, which was bleeding profusely. She quickly ran to his side and tried to help him balance. "Erik! What-" she started. "You need to run, Christine!" he strained.

"No! I promised never to leave you!" she cried.

Before Erik could answer, Raoul stepped in. He had a small, sadistic grin. "Seems that I have won, friend. Boys, take care of the beast." Raoul's men then grabbed Erik and dragged him outside.

"Erik!" Christine cried. She tried to follow but Raoul grabbed her arm and forced her to him. She struggled but to no avail.

"I said I'd get you back, and now I have you," he growled. With Christine still struggling, he virtually dragged her away from the house.

Before leaving he went to his men, who were busy beating Erik senseless. Erik was lying on the ground and the men were taking turns kicking him. He had no chance of escaping. "Hey boys!" Raoul called. "Show no mercy. Leave him when you're done." The men laughed and agreed to do so. One man recommenced the beating by savagely kicking an already barely conscious Erik in the ribs. As the rest were following the example they heard Christine plead through sobs, "No! Please! Just let him go!" Both the men and Raoul ignored her cries. Raoul then pulled her away from the scene.

Once the small mob was out of sight he forced Christine to look at him. "You have to let it go, Christine. You were mine from the start and I will not let you go," he said. "And now, you have no one to run to." Upon hearing those words Christine spat in his face. "You little-" Raoul was so enraged he could not finish his sentence. Instead, he slapped Christine. The force behind the blow was hard enough for Christine to lose her footing and fall to the ground. By this time Raoul had lost all patience and used her hair to drag her along beside him.

The walk was long for both Christine and Raoul. When they reached the town, Raoul pulled her upright and said, "Remain silent or you **will** suffer." Christine felt that her choices were limited and complied. He led her to the tavern where he found his cab driver. He grabbed the cab driver roughly and said, "We are going back to Paris, now!" The driver nodded his head nervously and quickly ran out to prepare.

When the cab pulled up, Raoul savagely pushed Christine inside and told the driver to go. Raoul had an iron grip on Christine's arm which forced her to stay near to him. "I told you, Christine," he said with venom in every word he uttered. " You will always be mine. No one can save you now."

Author's Note: Well? Worth it? Not? Let me know! Have any suggestions? Things you might want to see? Tell me! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say!


End file.
